Valkyrie
A fresh take on the Valkyrie species. Valkyrie "By the gods, that is a mighty big bird," the young man muttered under his breath as the massive creature pushed its broad wings downward through the air, becoming a silhouette against the sun and beginning a steep descent toward the earth. "An avian?" The elf chuckled beside him. "I suppose there might be similarities..." A familiar, knowing smirk met the human's turned gaze, just as a sharp gust of wind swept over them and a graceful, luminescent presence touched down nearby. "However, you're mistaken." Blinding wings of pure white gleam and shudder as they fold together, lessening in size until they disappear altogether behind her slender form. Platinum gold hair, reminiscent of a halo, sits short upon her head, as luminescent as her smile and as silky as her fair skin. The human had never seen eyes so bright; so blue, and having fallen under their captivating spell, almost didn't hear the elven finish, "That, my friend, is a Valkyrie." With the slender grace of an Elf, and the strong versatility of an Aarakocra, Valkyrie soar through life at a startling pace; demi-gods sworn to fulfill their duty of serving the gods and procuring their will. They're gifted in battle and ancient power unseen since the dawn of mortal-kind. Their kingdoms rest far above the world, upon clouds of silken magic, where no mortal has ever set foot and where their connection with the gods is stronger than ever. Swift and Elegant Though a breed all their own, a Valkyrie is so elven in nature that passing as one is a breeze, so long as their wings remain unsummoned. They are naturally beautiful creatures due to the golden ichor of the gods coursing through their veins. Wing coloration varies, depending on the race of Valkyrie wielding them, and tends to share the same shade as their hair. Between the two sub-races, Eternals tend to rest on the lighter color spectrum of white, silver, or blonde, whereas Infernals commonly have anywhere from brown to red or darker. An Eternal's skin ranges from fair to golden in hue with blue, green, or gold pupils, whereas an Infernal's skin tends to be anywhere between sunkissed to bronze in tone with brown, hazel or red pupils. Children of Destiny If a Valkyrie gives birth to a girl, that child will always resemble the mother's Valkyrie heritage, no matter what race the father may be. If the child is a boy, they may take after either the mother or the father, carrying the Valkyrie gene but unable to pass it on to their own children. Omens of Victory Valkyrie are born with an innate talent for battle, where their natural skill shines brightest, but it's their sense of dedication and loyalty that make them such great allies. From birth, it's their sworn duty to serve the gods and procure their will, and that often entails aiding heroes in battle when they're destined by the gods to win. Names As a child, Valkyrie use names from a language chosen by their father, however once old enough to receive the Ceremonial Mark, a Valkyrie's chosen name is revealed to them in the ancient Elvorian tongue, which will be used in sacred traditions, rituals, and immortalized literature. True Names'':' A'ileih (War), Alhiti (Passion), Apexion (Competitive), Cai'ra (Devotion), Caiel (Peace), Drisl (Spear), Ebileih (Knowledge), Elorinai'a (Virtue), Endúni (Lullaby), Ioma (Foresight), Ithala (Selfless), Iranei (Guidance), Kasmia (Thunder), Ko'lúr (Warrior), Laleic (Lullaby), Lieas (Cloud), Lúnalier (Unity), Lúnreal (Cloud), Maegen (Fierce), Maelier (Midnight), Nairovle (Grace), Noleen (Wonder), Oelha (Oath), Paegis (Swift), Raziela (Guardian), Rei'ra (Horn), Seron (Leader), Sigrún (Victory), Sirsien (Shield), Tienrl (Truth), Varia (Youth), Valravn (Raven), Vleir (Council Truce), Zephyria (Devotion). Race Traits Is this race entirely the same? Usually that's not the case. Explain how varied, or not, this race is, then fill out the following. 'Ability Score Increase.' Your Dexterity increases by 2 and Charisma by 1. 'Age.' Valkyrie may live thousands of years due to their connection with the gods, however tend to die in battle within a few hundred years. 'Alignment.' Valkyrie rarely lean away from the Lawful side of the spectrum, while standing on Good or Neutral ground. 'Size.' You can be anywhere between 5' to 7' feet tall when fully grown. To determine wing length, double your height and roll 1d12 to determine remaining inches. Your size is medium. 'Speed.' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Your fly speed is 90 feet. 'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write ''Common, Elvorian, and one other language of your choice. '''''Ceremonial Mark. The sacred mark upon your back is your divine connection to the gods and their power, which allows you to summon your wings at will and perform your divine duties. Confined Spaces.' ''With summoned wings, you have disadvantages in tight spaces, such as buildings and cave tunnels. '''Under Your Wing. During flight, you may lift up to 30 times your Strength score. Subraces''.' There are two sub-races: Eternal and Infernal. Pick one of these. Eternal Valkyrie Valkyrie born within the confines of their heavenly kingdom, and who dedicate their lives to... '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity increases by 1 and Charisma by 1. Lended Truesight. Once a day, you may pray to the gods for Truesight that lasts for 1 hour. Damage Resistances. Choose 1 from radiant, lightning, cold. Condition Immunities. Choose 1 from blinded, charmed, stunned, or paralyzed. Infernal Valkyrie Some Valkyrie are born to follow a darker path, however this does not necessarily make them evil. Their kingdoms are usually found in the midst of storms Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increases by 1 and Charisma by 1. Damage Resistances. Choose 1 from necrotic, acid, fire. Condition Immunities. Choose 1 from blinded, poison, frightened, or petrified. Further Variety Sometimes, in explicitly rare cases, a Valkyrie is born without her wings. Proficiencies, Features, or Skills Pride of Valhalla Description. Naturally Stealthy Your footsteps are as light as a feather, giving you advantage on Sneak Attacks and a persistent state of Feather Fall. Celestial Guide Every Valkyrie is given an ethereal companion meant to aid them. Category:Homebrew Race